International 454
The was a world-wide design built by International Harvester from 1970 to 1973 in several factories. It was manufactured in Doncaster, England for the European market. For the USA, skid units were supplied from Doncaster and final assembly was carried out in Louisville, Kentucky, including installation of US-built engines for gasoline models. Model history The International 454 utility tractor replaced the previous 444. The new model was styled to match the new "66" series of large tractors. The 454 had a longer wheelbase than the 444 and a new "Lightning-Flash" in-line shift 4-speed syncromesh transmission combined with a high-low-reverse shuttle. The gasoline engine was a new International C-157 4-cylinder, governed at a higher 2200 rpm. The pto hp was increased from 38 to 41. Replacing the old BD-154 4-cylinder diesel engine was the International D-179 3-cylinder built in International's Neuss, Germany factory. The pto hp was increased from 37 for the 444 diesel to 40 for the 454 diesel. Tractor Comparison, gasoline models The gasoline-powered International 454 was well matched in weight, power, and price with the David Brown 3800, Ford 3000, John Deere 1020, and Massey Ferguson MF135. The ancient Oliver 550 was somewhat cheaper, with fewer advanced features. The Massey Ferguson 135 Special was apparently a stripped model to keep the price low. After the International 454 grew in size and power the Case 470 was no longer competitive. The Case 570 more closely matched the 454, but at a much higher price. Tractor Comparison, diesel models The diesel-powered International 454 was a fairly close match for the Ford 3000, John Deere 1020, Massey Ferguson MF135, Oliver 550, and the Fiat-built Minneapolis-Moline G350 and Oliver 1265 twins. The German-built Deutz D4006 was somewhat lower in price and the UTB-built Long 445 was much lower. The Case 470 was no longer competitive for power. The Case 570 was more closely matched with the International but was much more expensive. The David Brown 880 and 885 were also considerably more expensive than the International 454. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1970-1971 - International 454 replaced International 444 *1973 - International 464 replaced 454 Factory locations *International Harvester Great Britain, Ltd., Doncaster, England *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-157 4-cylinder gasoline engine *4-speed syncromesh transmission with high-low-reverse shuttle *Adjustable front axle *Differential lock *Hydrostatic power steering *Electric starter and lights *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply **Rear: 13.6-28 4-ply Options *D-179 3-cylinder diesel engine *Category I 3-point hitch, draft control *Independent pto *ROPS *Optional tires **Front: 6.50-16 **Rear: 14.9-28 Serial numbers version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 444 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 454 Category:International 454 Category:41 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:IHGB built models Category:454 (model number)